


Period Pains

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [17]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: But Steve has patience, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, God he loves her, It's payback for his years of being sick, Modern AU, Peggy is not a good patient, Steve is a simp for her, Tw Period, menstral cycle, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Steve seems to know when Peggy's cycle is about to start before she does and he gets ahead of the game to take care of his gal.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Kudos: 22





	Period Pains

“What’s this?” Peggy raised a brow at Steve, a frown on her lips as she looked down at items arranged on their kitchen table. Steve had gone out shopping today it seems and brought back just about everything one might need to survive a period.

They’d never discussed them, there wasn’t _much_ to discuss when it came to her cycle beyond the fact when she did get them, Peggy was utterly useless for three days straight. As much as she tried not to be, to push herself to get up and go to work, to do _something_ , other than holding a warm bottle to her stomach to try to alieve the pain. It was proved to her she had to rest or suffer the consequences later, despite how much she hated it.

“What does it look like?” Steve laughed, leaning into the counter. “There’s Rocky Road in the freezer, also picked up some of your blueberry yogurts. A few chocolate bars are in the freezer too,” He mused, counting off on his fingers on what he’d purchased for her. “Soups in the fridge too. Heating pad, hot water bottles, since you lost yours in the move, you were low on supplies so I got those too, I hope they’re the right kind. Uh….”

Peggy shook her head, stopping Steve in his track. She set him with a look and Steve stared. She wasn’t upset at him or frustrated. She looked between relieved and confused if he had to put a name to her look. “I’m thankful, very much so, Steven, but how did you know?”

Oh.

The blonde’s face lit up bright pink, feeling the tips of his ears burn. He looked down at the items across the table and picked up the bottle of Advil he’d gotten to stack it away on the end counter. “I could…smell it.”

The last he expected Peggy to do was burst out in a laugh, causing his face to grow even warmer. “I’m being serious, Pegs. With the enhanced senses, I could…smell it coming. Your scent changes – don’t ask me to explain it _please.”_

Oh, the poor thing. He was about as red as Anthony’s suit. Just a little bit more crimson if you asked her. Steve wasn’t embarrassed about her cycle, just as others she’d dated had been. He would run out to grab anything she needed, no matter the time of day if she asked. She didn’t need him to go into detail on how he knew beyond the smell. That was good enough for her.

“Well…remind me to thank Doctor Erksine once more,” Peggy teased, walking around the table to lay a kiss on Steve’s cheek.

\--

Steve was right, not that Peggy was in any mood to admit it. Being stabbed felt less painful than this twisting in her cut. She let out another painful groan and curled up on her side, dragging the heating pad closer to her.

She could hear Steve tsking as he took the pad from her and laid it over her shirt so it wasn’t directly against her skin. “Don’t give me that look,” He told her when she shot him one. “You’re going to burn yourself if you lay it directly on your skin. I know it hurts, darling. I know.” At least he sounded sympathetic, stroking her hair back.

The last Peggy wanted was to be touched, but she allowed it. She’d was trying to keep from snapping from Steve who was dancing around her, helping her with little things here and there. He’d even called out of work for her and told Fury he couldn’t attend a meeting because his girlfriend was hurt. Fury knew better than to ask questions and at this point, Peggy was ready to show him exactly why Steve needed to stay here.

She sighed as the pain passed, for now, the fourth intense cramp in under half an hour. Steve had done everything he could too. He’d woken her up when it first started and got her in a warm bath before changing their sheets. He’d gotten her, her favorite blanket and pajama set to sleep in. This morning he was there with coffee and breakfast, helping her eat.

He didn’t say a damn word when she cried into his shoulder from the pain and later, in the same breath cursed at him. Steve was a helper, a carer, and Peggy was grateful even if right now it ragged on her nerves because unfortunately, he was within her line of fire.

At least Steve understood that.

“Anyone else would’ve left by now,” Peggy told him the fourth night of this situation. She was feeling a little better, the pain had subsided for the most part and she could sit up without feeling too dizzy. Steve had started to work her on more solid food, given anything other than broth was making her queasy.

“Then perhaps it’s a good thing I’m not anyone,” he teased, picking up the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher. “I’m Steve, in case you forgot.” The smirk was heard in his voice and Peggy rolled his eyes. “Besides, Pegs, I grew up in a time where men balked at the idea of a woman being on her cycle. Well, in fact, they still treat it somewhat the same as they do now, unfortunately. Just _worse,_ I suppose in some details. I grew up with my ma as a nurse and Bucky had three sisters, I think I know how to help someone during this time. You’re not the first to snap at me because I gave you the wrong blanket or your water was too cold.”

He gave her a look as he adjusted the blankets as if asking for the permission given she’d snapped at him earlier today for it. She nodded and he smiled as he brought the blanket around her shoulders. Cupping her cheek, Steve dipped his head to press his lips to hers in the softest of kisses. “As I said, I’m yours. I’m going to help you. You’re miserable during these moments and what kinda man would I be if I didn’t take care of you when you’re hurt or sick?”

“A typical one,” she sighed, making Steve pout. “But not mine, I agree. Thank you, Steve. Let’s hope…I don’t have to return the favor because I’ve heard I make a terrible nurse.”


End file.
